Trouble in Paradise
by Katheryn Richeal
Summary: Someone from Jack's past shows up while a problem with Sam arises. SJ mostly. Part 1 in the 'Paradise Trilogy'.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Trouble in Paradise

Author: Katheryn Richeal

E-mail: Older Teen

Spoilers: Martouf is still alive, as is Janet. Alternate Reality

Summary: Someone from Jack's past shows up while a problem with Sam arises.

Disclaimer: Never owned them, Never will

Authors Notes: As with all my stories in progress (slow but steady progress) I have to thank EricB. Our conversations ever since we were 10 have really made me think about life in a different way, so thanks Eric. This isn't beta'd although I know it should be, I just think that the little imperfections really speak and say, hey this is my work, read it or don't, but I did the best I could.

* * *

Trouble in Paradise - Part 1

He strolled down the corridors towards Samantha Carter's lab. He reached the doorway to find her cleaning up her desk and shutting down her computer.

"Going home early?" he asked.

"How would I get home if we drove in together?" she questioned back.

"Right. Guess I'm still getting used to he whole living together."

She gave him a smile silently telling him it was the same for her.They soldJack's house and bought one together a little under a month ago, after spending six months in Jack's house together, him helping her get better after her injury. He just started back on active duty today from a seven month hiatus. Sam was a full time scientist now due tothe injury off-world seven months prior.

"Where are you going then?" he asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Didn't you get the memo?" At the negative shake of his head, she continued, "Jack, Sg-1 is getting their fourth member today. She's also a scientist so General Hammond asked me to come and show her around the labs afterwards."

"How come I never get these memos?"

"Have you checked your base e-mail?"

"No."

"That's why." Sam stated as if answering all the questions in the universe.

"What ever happened to the trays on the desk that people put the memos in?"

"E-mail is much faster. Plus it saves money on paper, ink-"

"It was a rhetorical question, Sam."

"We got to go or we'll be late." she informed him with a smile. They walked down to the briefing room in silence.

"So, what's her name so I at least look like I know what's going on."

"Captain-" she was interrupted when Hammond seen them in the doorway.

"Doctor, Colonel, please have a seat."

Jack seen the woman sitting with her back towards the door. The two slowly made their way in as Hammond continued,

"Colonel O'Neill, I would like you to meet the new member of SG-1, Captain Victoria Mucciaccio." The woman turned around to face Jack.

"Colonel." she saluted him

"Captain." he returned a sloppy salute.

"Captain Mucciaccio, this is Doctor Carter, head of the scientific department." They nodded their heads in greeting. "I'll leave you three to get acquainted." General Hammond then stood and went into his office. There was an uncomfortable silence as Sam watched Jack and Victoria just stand there looking at each other. Jack's face was hard to read, but Victoria's was simple. She seen it before when she looked in the mirror thinking of Jack. She seen in Janet's eyes when shewas talking about Daniel. It was the look of love.

"Jack."

"Tori."

"How have you been?"

"Good. Good, you?" he replied uncomfortable in the situation.

"Pretty good." There was a silence until she spoke up again. "The last 12 years I've been wondering what you've been up to and here you are. After Charlie's funeral you too off so fast-"

"Tori, this isn't the time to discuss it."

"Look, if you don't want me on SG-1 because of the past-"

"I've changed." he cut her off again. "I'm not the same person."

"Really? I've heard those same words from you years ago and they weren't true then."

Sam decided that this was a conversation that she wasn't going to like so she quietly left while the two were having a discussion from their past.

Five minutes of trying to convince Tori that he changed, he wanted to change the subject to look back at Sam for help. Only to see that she wasn't there. "Report at 0800 hours tomorrow for the briefing on you first recon mission. Don't eat a big breakfast or you'll regret it on the other side of the gate." He didn't wait for an answer, just left hoping to find Sam.

Thirty minutes and finding no Sam he finally had her paged to Hammond's office. He decided to see if she went home when she didn't show up in their CO's office. On his way he tried to call the house, but only got the answering machine. Knowing Sam, she probably got the wrong idea about him and Tori. He drove as fast as he dared to get home sooner.

"Sam!" he called when out when he opened the door. When he reached the living room he seen a note on the T.V.

'Jack, Janet called for a girls night. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Sam'

He decided to call her cell to make sure she was okay, but it was off and he hung up without leaving a voicemail.

* * *

"Hey Sam, how's it going?" Janet asked from her desk.

"Want to get together tonight?"

"Sure, what time?"

"What time do you get off?"

"An hour ago." Janet replied with a small laugh.

"Can I catch a ride to your place? Jack and I drove in together."

"Fine by me." she replied, standing up.

Twenty-five minutes later they were sitting on Janet's couch, each with a glass of wine.

* * *

TBC...(Feedback Welcomed!) - Hopefully this wasn't too much of a teaser. Next part should be out within a day. School is out so I have time to type. Hope you come back!

Katheryn Richeal


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: Thanks for the reviews. I thought everyone would just pass over it. Thanks for the compliments. It keeping me going.

* * *

Part 2 

Twenty-five minutes later, Sam and Janet sat on the couch, each with a glass of wine.

"So, what's up?" Janet asked, watching Sam down her third glass of wine already.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for the past seven months you and Jack have been inseparable. Then all of a sudden you show up in my office and ask for a girls night." Janet explained.

"So now it's a crime that I want to spend time with you?" Sam asked, defensively. "It's not like you and Daniel aren't joined at the hip."

"How's your leg?" Janet asked deciding on safer territory.

"Don't change the subject."

"Sam, you're on your fourth glass of wine in ten minutes. All I want to know is what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine. How is your leg?"

"I'm out of pain pills. I need a refill."

"You're still taking medication?" Janet asked.

"Yeah."

"Is there any in your system?" Janet questioned, starting to get worried.

"I took the last two this morning." she slurred as Janet grabbed the wine glass from Sam's hand and grabbed the bottle out of her reach.

"Why didn't you tell me! You're not supposed to drink while on the medicine."

Janet didn't wait for a reply, she walked straight to the kitchen to clean out the glass and put the wine away.

"Janet?"

She turned around to see Sam in the doorway, trying to keep her balance. "Yeah?"

"I don't feel too good."

"What's wrong?" she asked as she put the wine away. The answer she received was a crack sound, then a thud. She looked towards the doorway to find blood on the edge of the table and an unconscious Sam laying on the floor. The doctor in Janet took over and she knelt down beside the still form and check for a pulse. When she found one, she got up and grabbed the phone to call the Air Force Hospital. "Yes, this is Dr. Fraiser. I need an ambulance here immediately." She gave them the information and turned back towards Sam.

Ten minutes later, Sam as on the way to the hospital. She made sure Sam was in stable condition then called Jack to tell him what happened. When Jack arrived, Janet was in the room working on Sam.

"She's seizing! Get her on her side!" Janet yelled. She looked up and seen Jack in the doorway. When Sam stopped seizing, Janet ordered a few thing to be done while she went and talked to Jack.

"What happened?" Jack demanded.

"I'm sorry. She didn't tell me she had took pain pills this morning. She had some wine and collapsed."

"What's all over her chin?"

"We had to pump her stomach. She is breathing on her own and has stitches on her forehead from where she hit the table, but she should be fine." Jack just nodded. "Colonel?"

"Yeah?"

"Is everything okay between you two."

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know. She just seemed different when she came over, but she wouldn't talk about anything."

"We're fine." he stressed.

"You can go in and see her."

"Thanks."

They walked in together. Janet checked over her vitals then started heading out the door.

"If there is anything I can do."

"Out of all the people to get assigned to SG-1 it had to be Tori." Jack stated, out of nowhere.

"Tori?"

"Victoria Muccaccio."

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Janet asked.

"You were friends with her back in the old days." Jack hinted.

"Oh, yeah. Tori Muccuaccio and Sara. I always wondered how they got a long so well. Tori was so wild and Sara was the total opposite."

"Well, she's a Captain and on SG-1."

"Are you okay with that, considering..."

"Considering, what?"

"Don't play stupid with me. She always used to talk about your late night get-togethers."

"That was the past. We were young. Foolish." There was a compatible silence.

"Sam didn't know, did she?"

"All she knows from my past is Sara and Charlie."

"Well, there's no time like the present." Janet supplied. There was a groan from Sam and Janet took her vitals once more. "I'll leave you two alone."

Once Janet left the private room, Jack brushed his hand against her cheek. "Hey." he whispered.

"What happened?" she croaked out. He handed her a cup of ice chips he knew she'd want.

"You were at Janet's for a girls night and had some wine while on the pain pills. Remember?" She shook her head, quietly. "How'd you get the pills, Sam?"

"I had them."

"You said you ran out."

"Jack, please, not now."

"Fine. I'll let you get some rest. I'll be back later." he kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room.

* * *

TBC... 

Hopes this meets the standards. Sorry if characters aren't in 'character'. I should stress now, from here on out, they really won't be like they are in the series. Hopefully you still read on.

Kathryn Richael :)


	3. Chapter 3

SEE PARTS 1 AND2 FOR UPDATES. SEEN SOME THINGS I HAD TO CHANGE BECAUSE OF LATER IN THE SERIES. NOTHING MAJOR. OH AND I JUST REALIZED THAT MY NAME WAS SPELLED WRONG (STUPID, I KNOW) BUT THE 'E' ON MY KEYBOARD STICKS AND I HATE TYPING SO EVEN THOUGH I TYPE FAST I MAKE MISTAKES. ANYWAY, SORRY FOR THE WAIT AND PARTS 4-8 SHOULD BE POSTED TODAY AND TOMORROW. KATHERYN RICHEAL - THE CORRECT SPELLING :)

Part 3

He came by the next day and seen Sam sitting up in bed eating the food on the tray.

"Janet says you can leave today."

"Good." she said, putting down the spoon. "Just let me get dressed then you can take me home."

"You have to wait a little while. Janet has to finish her rounds, then she has to talk to you."

"Fine."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence, one of the first in the last six months.

"You weren't trying to kill yourself, were you?" Jack asked, quietly.

"You think I was trying to commit suicide because your old girlfriend showed up in town?" Sam questioned in disbelief.

"Hey, it's a question. You knew you weren't supposed to be drinking while on the medicine. Where'd you get the pills anyway? A week ago you said you were out."

She was saved from answering the repeated question because Janet came into the room.

After Jack left, Janet turned back towards Sam. They just stared at each other and Sam knew what she was going to say, "You think I tried to kill myself too."

"No. I don't think you wanted to die. I think that you just needed a few drinks, but because of the medication, it backfired. Talking about pills," she said, looking down and Sam's file.

"Janet, please."

"Where'd you get them from Sam? Your file says the prescription and refills ran out months ago."

"You're not the only doctor in Colorado, Janet."

"I'm the only one who knows your history. Besides, a doctor just wouldn't hand out this strong of a prescription." Sam stayed silent, so Janet continued, "How often are you taking them? How many at a time?"

"Every other day or so. The most is two."

"You're not addicted to them, are you?"

"Addicted? Now you think I'm a druggie?" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam, the kind of pills you're taking many other people take. 85 percentbecome dependent on them. Are you in that 85 percent?" Sam stayed silent. "Are you?" Janet pushed, more forcefully.

"No. I'm not addicted to the damn pills. If you forgot what happened to me, some kind of weapon killed most of my leg function. I couldn't walk for months. I was taken off active duty because I can't run and have permanent damage. It continuously hurts, but I only take the pills when I can't stand the pain."

"Sam, calm down. I had to ask before I could discharge you. Now talking as a friend, is there anything I can do to help?"

"I just want to get out of here."

"Fine. I want you to stay home for the week."

"Okay."

Janet shook her head, happy Sam didn't give her a problem about her week of absence. She was at the door when Sam spoke, "How many people think it was attempted suicide?"

"There are going to be rumors Sam. As far as I know, your file says you collapsed due to exhaustion."

"Thanks, Janet."

"No problem. Go home. Get some rest." Janet replied, leaving the room. She stood against the wall and debated with herself what to do. Part of her wanted to believe Sam, but the doctor part of her told her to watch her closely.

* * *

The next three days went by pretty well. Sam and Jack didn't talk much, but weren't on bad terms. Sam finally got up the courage to ask about Victoria.

"So, you and Victoria knew each other?"

Jack knew the conversation was coming and went over in his head on how he was going to deal with it. Unfortunately, everything went blank when she actually brought the subject up.

"I met Sara through her." he said. She stayed silent and during that silence that seemed to go on forever, he knew she deserved the true answer. "We've known each other since we were kids. Her and Sara had become best

friends junior year in high school me and Sara hit it off and I married Sara. I lost Charlie and Sara. The last time I seen her was at the funeral."

Sam just nodded, silently again. He couldn't stand the silent treatment so he decided to fill the void and tell her the rest.

"We went out for three, maybe closer four years. We broke up senior year when Tori became pregnant." he paused to let her digest what he said.

"What happened?" she asked, quietly.

"After we broke up and she started to show, Tori took off. She was afraid of what her father would do. Three years of no contact and two years of dating Sara, Tori called. She told me that my little girl died due to a heart failure. I guess she lived a year longer that expected and Tore finally pulled the plug because she didn't want Angela staying in the hospital hookedup to machines."

Sam stood up from the couch and stood in front of the fireplace digesting what was just said to her.

"This isn't going to effect us, is it Sam?"

"You tell me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I seen the look on her face in the briefing room. She still loves you, Jack."

"I gave her a child, Sam. We were together for four years. Seeing me again after all this time is going to bring back memories and feelings."

"What is it bringing back for you?"

"The same feeling that you feel when you think of Jonas Hansen." he replied, thinking quickly on his feet of one of her previous partners.

"So you think she was psychotic and glad that she's dead?"

"Bad example." he muttered. "Okay, what about Martouf?"

"Those aren't my feelings." she explained.

"Narim? Orlin?" he questioned, weakly.

"I cared about them, but never knew them intimately for so long. Look Jack all I want is the truth. Is this going to effect us?"

"Why would I ruin the best thing in my life for my high school sweetheart?" he questioned, back.

"Yes or no?" she asked, frustrated.

He got up and stood face to face with her. "No."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He kissed her on the lips to seal their promise. "Sam, my past is my past and believe me I want it to stay there. Granted having Tori on the team is going to bring back memories and if you don't feel comfortable with her on my team, I'll tlak to Hammond and have her put on SG-2 in exchange for Major Martin."

"SG-2 has all the boring missions. Keep her on SG-1, I trust you."

TBC...

Katheryn Richeal


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"When you're not off-world with SG-1, then this is where you'll be spending your time." Sam said as she opened the door. "Welcome to your new lab."

"When I'm working in here, if I need anything then I talk to you?"

"Yes. You can either phone me or come straight to my lab."

"How do I get there again?" Tori asked. "I'm a little turned around."

"It's alright. You'll be able to walk these halls with your eyes closed in a week."

Sam showed Tori how to get back to her lab, then showed her around the rest of the base. Finally, they reached the infirmary.

"The CMO is really nice. Try to stay away from Dr. Warner and especially Dr. Mackenzie." They walked into the infirmary and Tori looked around when Sam went to get Janet.

"Captain, I'd like you meet Dr. Fraiser."

"Janet. Oh my god, you're stationed her also?"

"Tori Mucciaccio, I'll be damned. You haven't changed a bit."

"You two know each other?" Sam questioned.

"We had a mutual friend." Tori explained.

"Let me get this straight, Captain, you and Jack went out all during high school, but knew each other since you were little. You're junior year you met Sara. Then your senior year, you and Jack broke up. Jack fell for Sara, Sara fell for Jack and somewhere in between Sara became friends with Janet, who became friends with you." Sam finished in one breath, pointing to Tori. "That would mean that you and Jack knew each other before the Stargate Program." she replied, looking back at Janet.

"Yeah." Janet replied, quietly.

"How are you two doing anyways? I heard that after your divorce you two got together."

Sam just turned around and walked out, her emotions all over the place.

"That was exactly what I was afraid of." Janet whispered, mostly to herself.

"Did I miss something?"

"Jack and I ended it about a month later when we realized we were using each other for the sex. Then we both got stationed here and decided not to say anything. Mainly because me and Sam became friends and Jack and her fell in love."

"I'm sorry, Janet. I didn't know. If I did I wouldn't have said anything."

"It's alright, it's not your fault, it's ours. We should have told her." Janet relied. 'And Daniel.' she said to herself in her mind.

* * *

Jack was sitting on his couch watching a re-run of the Simpson's when he heard the front door slam. He heard Sam's footsteps make their way towards the upstairs and flinched when he heard another door slam. He decided to see what the fuss was about.

"Sam." he questioned, through their bedroom door.

"Go away, Jack."

Without warning her, he opened the door to see her hide something and take a sip of water.

"What did you just hide?"

"Nothing."

"I thought we weren't going to keep secrets from each other."

"That's a two way street." Sam countered.

"I haven't kept anything from you."

"Luckily your high school sweetheart showed up or I would have never known."

"What are you going on about? I thought we said Tori wasn't going to ruin our relationship."

"A funny thing happened today. I was showing Tori around and figured that I might as well show her the infirmary." Sam said, staring at Jack and watching his jaw set at the word infirmary. "Anything you want to tell me?"

"Nothing I can think of." he replied, looking past her.

"You son-of-a-bitch." She grabbed the bottle of medication from in-between the mattress and box-spring. "That's my only secret." she said, as she threw the bottle at him. "What's yours?" He said nothing, just stared at the bottle now in his hands. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What would it have accomplished?" he questioned, knowing what she was talking about. "It was a part of my life I'm not proud of. When we met up at the SGC, we decided to leave the past where it belonged. The month we were together, it was just about sex. No romantic feelings, nothing. We were using each other." he paused. "Why are you still taking these? And who the hell is Dr. Walters?"

"He's my doctor."

"Janet's you doctor."

"Well, unlike Janet, Dr. Walters believes that it's still okay to be on prescribed pain medication. He gave me refills." She got up off the bed and walked out the door.

"These are stronger that the ones Janet gave you."

"The ones Janet gave me weren't working."

He followed her to the kitchen where she grabbed six bags of frozen vegetables from the freezer. She walked back into the living room and situated the bags on the couch just right, then sat down so the bags were under legs.

"What are you doing?"

"I got this book from the drug store. I started reading it during your last mission. This agent had a leg problem and she put bags of frozen vegetables under her legs to freeze the pain away. I figured what the hell, no one is going to know if it doesn't work, so I tried it. It worked."

"How about I rub your leg so you don't thaw out the rest of our vegetables." he said, making his way the couch.

"I don't want you to touch me. Not tonight." she replied, stopping him in his tracks.

"Sam, it was years ago. You weren't even friends at the time."

"She was my friend when we started dating. You didn't think it would be wise to at least tell me?"

"What was I supposed to say? 'I love you Sam, by the way I slept with Janet after her divorce and Charlie's death'?

"I just need space."

"Fine. I'll be at the base." he said, walking out of the house and shutting the door harder than necessary.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Sam got to the base early the next morning so she could start on her experiment with no interruptions. She looked up when she heard a knock on her door, not even twenty-five minutes later. "Captain, how can I help you?"

"I was just wondering if you could help me with this equation. I can't get it right and would like to finish this experiment before SG-1 leaves today."

Sam looked over the problem, "Here it is." Sam stated. "You have to flip these two variables."

"I can't believe I missed that. Thanks." Tori replied. "So how long have you and Jack been together?"

"Six months."

"Has he always been that sarcastic here?"

"Depends on the situation."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Sam started cleaning her desk when Tori spoke. "Listen, I don't want to cause any problems. I don't want any bad blood between us or cause a wedge between you and your friends here."

"Don't worry. It was just shock. Puts a whole new meaning on small world."

"I guess." Tori replied.

"You should probably get going if you want to finish that. It would suck to be late for your second mission."

"Thanks again for the help." Tori said as she walked out. She got to the elevator and realized she was missing a sheet of paper. She got back towards the doorway of Sam's lab and stopped when she seen her opening a bottle. Sam pulled out three pills and swallowed them dry one at a time. She moved out of the doorway before Sam could see her. Tori took a deep breath and pushed herself off the wall.

"Sorry, Dr. Carter. I forgot one of my papers." she said, walking into the lab.

"Here it is." Sam said, after scanning her desk.

"Thanks." Tori was at the door when Sam spoke.

"Good luck on your mission."

With a nod as a thanks, Tori walked out.

* * *

"Your tests are clean." 

"If I ask you something, it will be confidential, right?"

"Depends if it's a doctor patient question."

"What kind of medication is Dr. Carter taking?"

"Why do you ask?"

Tori quickly explained the situation that she saw earlier.

"I'll talk to her about it." Janet replied. Tori got off the bed and walked to the door. "Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone." It was more an order than a statement or question so Tori just nodded.

* * *

"You have to talk to her Jack." 

"I tried Janet, believe me I did. She kicked me out."

"Tori saw her take three of them at once this morning."

"I can't help her if she doesn't want it."

"At the high dosage that they are, it wouldn't take much to kill her Jack. She can easily overdose."

"What about Daniel? They've always had a brother/sister relationship."

"This isn't his kind of thing. Even if it was, she needs to hear it from you."

"I'll talk to her."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

"You don't need the damn pills Sam!"

"You don't know what I've been through. You don't know the continuous pain I'm in everyday!"

"That's because you wont tell me!"

"What do you want me to do, Jack? Tell you every time I get a pain."

"That would be nice."

"Fine." They stared at each other in complete silence. "You're serious?"

"Yes."

"Let me make this simple for you. Every time I move I get a pain. I'm using the pills for the pain. That's all."

"Why are you taking three at a time?"

"What?"

"Earlier you took three."

"How would you know?"

"I seen it on the security camera." he said, not wanting to get Tori involved in this.

"So now you're watching me?" There was another silence then Sam shook her head and continued, "You're lying. I had my back towards the camera when I took them."

"Just let me have the pills Sam."

"No."

"Sam-" Jack cut off by the loudspeaker.

"Colonel O'Neill to Hammond's office. Colonel O'Neill to Hammond's office."

"You should go." Sam said turning her back. All the anger that welled up inside of him at the situation came out and he picked up one of the larger test tubes and threw it making it crash when it hit the wall.

* * *

"That is the third time you made contact with my face, O'Neill. Is there something wrong?" Teal'c asked after recovering from Jack's successful hit. 

"Yes there's something wrong. Sam's taking these damn pills. Tori is on SG-1 bringing back a part of my past that I want forget."

"Should you not talk to Samantha Carter about the pills."

"I've tried, hell even Janet tried."

"Have you tried General Hammond or Jacob Carter?"

"I don't want to get Hammond involved yet. If he restricts her from working because of it, she'll never forgive me."

"And Jacob Carter?"

"If this goes to hell Teal'c, I'm blaming you." Jack said, taking off his gloves and helmet then running from the room.

* * *

Jack watched as the wormhole disengaged. He prayed that Jacob would respond soon. He had a sinking feeling that everything was just going to get worse. 

"You never told me why you needed to contact Jacob." Hammond said, bringing Jack out of his thoughts.

"I need to talk to him about Sam." Jack replied. Hammond stared at him for a moment, shook his head in acceptance then walked back to his office. "General!" Jack called after him. "Can I speak with you?"

"What can I help you with?" Hammond asked once they were seated.

"Hypothetically speaking, if someone non-military employee has a drug problem, how would you handle it?"

"Well it depends. If it's interfering with his or her work I would question them on it. If they become too dependent on the drugs and have withdrawal symptoms and disrupt the working environment, I'll put them on leave until they get everything worked out."

"Thanks sir."

"Just be there for her Jack. She's going to need it."

"Yes sir. Can you inform me when Jacob arrives?"

"I will."

With that Jack left Hammonds office feeling not a ounce better.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

The next two days Jack stayed on base and away from Sam. He did, however, watch the security tapes and seen Sam take pills seven different times, but he didn't know how many at once. On some level he was glad for that.

"Colonel O'Neill to the control room. Colonel O'Neill to the control room."

He stopped the tape and headed towards to the control room.

"Open the iris." Hammond ordered.

"Sir?"

"It's the Tok'ra."

As Jacob stepped through the gate, Jack went down to greet him.

"What's so urgent that me and only me had to be here immediately?" Jacob questioned, then looked around. "Where's Sam?"

"She's fine. Actually, I'm the one that needs to talk to you alone." Jack responded.

"Sure." Jacob agreed.

"How about topside?"

"Lead the way."

The trip to the top of the mountain was made in silence. Jack led Jacob to a place that was a little secluded and far enough away so the guards wouldn't hear.

"What is it, Jack?"

"I want you to take Sam and stay with the Tok'ra for a little while."

"What's wrong?"

"I've tried talking to her. Janet has tried talking to her. We just cant get through to her . Now with Tori here all we seem to do is fight. She's got a couple things going on with her that I can't help with, mainly because she won't talk to me about it. She just needs to get away someplace where she doesn't have access-"

"Jack. You're rambling. I'm not understanding what you're saying. You want me to take Sam to live with the Tok'ra without her knowing about it?" At Jack's affirmative nod, Jacob continued, "Why?"

"You remember the mission that took Sam off SG-1?"

"Yeah. I came here to try the healing device, but there was still damage that it couldn't repair."

"Well, everything seemed fine. Sam was getting better. We bought a house together and rented hers, since she didn't want to sell. The pain pills Janet gave her ran out months ago. Then about two months ago, she started getting these mood swings. At first I thought it was just because the realization was setting in. Then Tori came-"

"Tori?"

"High school girlfriend." Jacob made a little noise and Jack continued, "The day Tori came to the SGC, Sam just took off. She left a note saying she was getting together with Janet. I got a call that night from Janet saying Sam was in the hospital."

"Is she alright?"

"She was fine. She just had four glasses of wine with a high dosage pain killer."

"I thought you said her pain meds ran out?" Jacob asked, confused.

"That's what we thought. Only we didn't know she was seeing a doctor outside the SGC. She has mood swings. Her attitude has been going downhill and she hardly talks to anyone, especially when we bring up the pills. She's showing every sign of-"

"Addiction. You think my baby girl is addicted to pain pills?" Jacob said in disbelief.

"Someone approached Janet and told her they witnessed Sam taking three of those pills at once. I've watched the security tapes from the last two days. She took at least one pill seven different times.

"Let me go talk to the high council." Jacob said, getting up from the big stone he was sitting on. He started walking away, but turned back towards Jack who was still sitting there. "You do know if the high council approves of her coming, she's going to be mad at you for this."

"She'll be mad because she'll know I'm trying to stop her from taking the pills. As long as I know that you're trying to help her and there's a sliver of hope she'll get better, I'll be okay."

"Thank you for telling me about this. When I look at you and Sam I see her mother and me. You two are going to make it. You've had too much against you to ever give up."

"Thanks Jacob. That means a lot."

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Jacob returned a day later saying he would take Sam back to stay with him. Jacob gave Jack the option of going and telling Sam. He opted to wait in the gate room. Twenty minutes later Jacob, Sam and a couple SF's walked in. Jack walked up to Sam and went to squeeze her arm, but she moved away.

"Sam-" He said quietly when she wouldn't meet his gaze. When she looked up he was shocked to see the anger that would scare System Lords. He tried once more to touch her.

"Don't touch me!" she said, sharply. He put his hands in his pockets and leaned into her to whisper in her ear.

"I'm doing this to help you. You'll thank me someday."

"You did this so you could screw your high school girlfriend and maybe get a quick one with Janet."

"No." Jack said, forcefully. "I did this to help you."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I knew the risks when I talked to Jacob about this. I knew you'd probably hate me. Instead of hating me, you should be thanking me."

"Why's that?" she asked, anger and sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Because taking seven of those pills within the last two days could have easily killed you. I'd rather have you alive and mad at me then dead-"

"I don't need your help!" she cut him off.

"Yes you do. You're just too sick to realize it right now." Jack replied, as the Stargate activated.

"When I get back, I want my stuff out of our house. As far as I'm concerned, we're over."

Jack just nodded knowing that this was one of the outcomes. Jacob walked up to Jack, extending his hand. "Don't worry. I'll take care of her and keep you informed."

"Thanks, Jacob." he replied, with a handshake. Just then Janet came into the gate room.

"Jacob, can I have a word?" she questioned, ignoring the glare from Sam.

"Yeah."

"These are the pills Sam is taking. I need you to start her off with five a day."

"What? I thought we were trying to stop her." Jacob argued.

"She's on a such a high level right now, taking as many as seven a day. If she just stops taking it, her body won't know how to cope. We have to gradually take her off."

"Okay."

"I'll need a report every couple of days to tell you to lower it or keep it the same. In the beginning, we might even have to increase if depending on her body's reaction."

The three said their goodbyes one more time before Jacob and Sam went through the wormhole.

"You did the right thing Jack. She's not thinking clearly right now. It will all work out."

"I wish I could believe you, Janet. I wish." he stared at he Stargate a second longer before walking away.

* * *

The End…Look for the 2nd part called, 'Running from Paradise' in a couple of days.

Thanks for making it this far, Katheryn Richeal


End file.
